


(everything i know)

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You said you wanted to get to know us as people,” William reminded him, and Kyle’s smile turned sheepish as he listened to his own words being used against him.“So come get to know me.”





	(everything i know)

“A drink,” Kyle repeated doubtfully.

They were in his office, near mirrors of each other: the two golden boys of the Marlies, still dressed in warmup gear. Kyle watched him closely, and Willie tried not to preen under his attention.  

William smiled, waited him out. But then ------ he’d been waiting for Kyle since he’d come to the Marlies, waiting for him to get with the program. Catching his eye in the hallways and not looking away when Kyle caught him staring during practices, Kyle looking on from the money seats.

William had always made sure to give him a good show, prove to him how good – how valuable – he could be. It didn’t help that Kyle was legitimately nice, friendly and chilled-out in a way that made this meeting feel relaxed, unhurried.

“You said you wanted to get to know us as people,” William reminded him, and Kyle’s smile turned sheepish as he listened to his own words being used against him.

“So come get to know me.”

But there’s knowing and then there’s _knowing_ , and it took a lot of coaxing by Will and some negotiation by Kyle, but before long Will knew just how to pull Kyle out of his head, how to bring him down to earth, down to Will’s bed, the couch, up against a hotel room door -------

“Like that, yeah?” Will taunted, words not quite as teasing as his hand on Kyle’s dick. He’d crowded Kyle back against it as soon as they’d gotten in; he’d felt like he was coming out of his skin all night, had given it a few hours before he’d caught Kyle in a quiet corner of the party like some fucking cliché, had nipped at his neck and leaned in close and said, “make some excuses, I wanna blow you,” but Kyle had just kept stopping to talk to more people, graciously accepting well-wishes, looking so cool in his perfectly tailored suit.

He looked even more perfect now, cheeks flushed, lips red, hair mussed, slacks shoved down just enough for Will to get his hand around him.

“Look at you, fuck. Hot-shot GM, so fucking easy for it, _ha_ ,”

Kyle had made a wounded noise, then, and kissed Willie deep, biting the smugness from his lips before he sent Will to the ground with firm pressure on his shoulders, and Will had pressed his laugh to Kyle’s hip -----

And Kyle knew – well.

Sometimes it feels like Kyle knows everything, can read William like one of his millions of boring books.

It’s just.

It’s a lot. All of that focus, all of that determination, that calm and fierce confidence, just for Will.

And it’s _good_. It’s always good, always so good with Kyle – Will doesn’t think he’s ever gotten off as hard as he has with Kyle grinding into him, slow and with unerring precision, fucking these desperate _uh, uh_ s, out of him, drawing it out until Will is crying for it, crying on it, shaking apart, come slicking up his abs.

He tells Kyle so, a low, fucked-out chorus of, “fuck, baby, so good for me,” once he’s come back to himself. Kyle is gazing down at him with dark, demanding eyes, and Will pushes up against him, getting their mouths together, tongues sliding together as his fingers drag through Kyle’s hair.

Kyle shifts back for a second, shushing Willie’s whine with a soothing hand sliding down his side, as he presses William’s legs up, knees near his ears. “Hold them,” he murmurs into Willie’s ear, before tonguing and biting at his throat.

William’s cock is pinned between them, still mostly hard as Kyle draws his hips back and starts giving it to him good, mouthing at Will’s slack mouth. It feels a little bit like too much, but maybe. Maybe, if Kyle wanted. Maybe he could come again.

Whining, now, high and broken as he opens up, getting all hollowed out and messy and taking it as deep and hard as Kyle wants to give it to him. Will paws at him, scratches over his back, one hand curling around the back of his neck to tug his mouth up, and he’s desperate, trembling. Again or still, it doesn’t matter.  

And Kyle knows, Kyle can tell, because he kisses William hard and deep until it’s too much and his head drops to Willie’s chest and Willie lifts his hips the best that he can, meets Kyle’s thrusts to feel every bit of the slide of Kyle’s cock. Kyle’s mouth parts over Willie’s collarbone, gasping out against him, making these pretty little moans that William wants on repeat.

He’s close, now, Kyle’s eyelashes fluttering down over his cheekbones even as he lifts his gaze back to Willie, always coming back to Willie, even as his thrusts start to stutter on the drag, hips shuddering when he’s in close, in deep.

Willie touches his cheek, smiles when Kyle leans into it. “C’mon, Kyle,” William murmurs, and even to his own ears he sounds fucked out, and Kyle must think so too, because his eyes flutter shut as he speaks, “I want it.”

Kyle groans, sounding raw and wrecked, when he comes, hips hitching up into the cradle of William’s legs. William smiles as he kisses Kyle through it, keeps him pressed in tight with a grip on his shoulders, hands soothing down his back. “That’s it, baby,” he murmurs against Kyle’s temple, “So perfect, so good.”

But Kyle allows it for only a second before he’s drawing back again, pulling out, leaving Willie open and gasping and pleading, _wanting_ , hole clenching down around nothing, and Kyle is shushing at him softly as he slides two fingers into him at the same time as he gets a hand around his cock and Willie _shouts_.

It’s only a minute before he’s coming, trembling under Kyle’s watchful gaze, unable to look away – not until it’s too much, until he has to twist his hips away from Kyle’s touch and he closes his eyes, buries his face in the pillow.

Kyle presses a kiss to his hip, and William is vaguely aware of him moving, fussing, gently cleaning William off before getting him situated under the covers.

The only thing he’s aware of with any real certainty is Kyle’s arm around his waist, thumb drawing circles over his hipbone, and it occurs to him that Kyle might just be as good a boyfriend as he is a lay.

(Now, he just has to wait for Kyle to catch up.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle Dubas and William Nylander ruined my life. This is a weird, drabbly look at them. @ willie please sign
> 
> This does include a gm/player relationship which suggests an implicit power imbalance, but within the parameters of this particular fic, they're fine!


End file.
